


No One Knows

by AQ110



Series: No One Knows [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Angst, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ballet Dancer, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor Deserves Happiness, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, High School, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Punk North, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Travel, War, Werewolves, new kid Connor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: A series of events in different places and different times revolving around Connor and connected in a way you may not see coming.Sometimes you just don't know what you have until it's gone.





	1. The Wolf

There has never been anything truly ordinary in this world. Most places and people are ignorant to what creeps in the night, most live in a blissful ignorance to what is truly around them. Choosing to live blind rather than to fear the truth.

 

But the small town of Salem is not one of those places, and it is not filled with those ignorant people.

The way of life in their town that is miles away from other towns in every direction, exists  _around_  what goes bump in the night. To be safe animal sacrifices are held in the woods monthly, those who can afford it know to keep silver on their person at all times, and Salem chooses to have little contact with the rest of the outside world. It is agreed that they do not wish to bring anyone else into this. So they keep to themselves in away that can be seen as isolating. Suffocating.

 

You see, in Salem everyone knows everybody. And in turn, they are not unaware that there are werewolves among them. But it is nearly impossible to differentiate between them and any other civilian without stabbing or shooting everyone with silver. But there is a peace both sides have come to agree upon. No one will be hurt as long as three simple rules are followed.

 

  1. Do not go out after midnight
  2. Leave an animal sacrifice in the woods the first day of every month
  3. Do not force everyone to go to church, or any other holy land



 

But you see? While the rules are simple, people are not. All it takes is one person, one mistake, to bring everything crumbling down. It was only a matter of time, really.

 

The Phillips were a well liked family. They were rich, but kind. John was the breadwinner, going to close by towns for trade. It was a dangerous thing to do, but someone had to or else Salem would have ran out of supplies years ago. His wife Caroline often helped out at the schoolhouse since teachers were understaffed and she liked having her daughter, Emma, in her sights. She cared for those children like her own, and in the end, this would be their downfall.

 

They had taken in a kid, a teen that had ran away from home and was found starving on Salem’s school steps, into their own home and called him their son. He was named Daniel.

 

All was well for them for years. Daniel and Emma became close, and the Phillips trusted Daniel fully. They were even going to finally give him their last name, the last step in becoming one of the family. But then there was an accident in the town over, leaving a little girl orphaned. So the Phillips decided to take her in. While their town was dangerous, it was safer than being in the woods alone.

 

But when Daniel caught wind of what they were going to do, he snapped. How  _ dare _  they adopt another before they even do so for him? He deserved it more, and had been with them for longer, so why was he left to wait? Were they going to kick him out? Leave him on the streets like before?

 

That night, when the full moon rose into the sky and everyone went to bed for the evening, Daniel turned into the beast he had been suppressing for the past few years.

 

It was brutal as it was quick for John. Sharp canines sunk into his body, piercing his heart and stomach. John bled to death in just a few moments.

 

Caroline heard the commotion in the other room and had called the police, hiding in her and Johns shared room until help would arrive. That is, until she heard her little girl scream. The older woman jumped out of her room on shaky legs just to be held back by a man in uniform trying to get her out of the house and to safety.

 

“Don’t worry, ma’m.” he spoke gruffly as she continues to struggle and scream as she saw nothing but a blond tail sweep out the window. “The sheriff is here. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

On the other side of the house where the wolf had escaped with Emma, alive and crying, tucked safely in his jaws, the sheriff stood. It was only him that was blocking Daniel from getting into the woods. But the people of Salem trusted their everything to him, so he would not fail.

 

Soon the beast appeared in the moonlight. A blond wolf that was bigger than the sheriff himself by a few feet. Eyes a piercing blue and fur smooth, only ruined by the blood that coated his mouth. This would end here and now, only one side would be able to make it out of this alive.

 

The sheriff took a step forward, moonlight reflecting off of his badge and still holstered gun. He was not scared as he looked into the beast's eyes, trying to find a glimpse of the man he once was, but finding nothing but anger and torment.

 

“Hello, Daniel. My name is Connor, and I’m afraid what you have done is against the law. I can’t let you leave.”

 

Daniel growled around Emma, backing up as if to flee or jump over Connor. But the latter only sighed, putting a hand on the gun at his side.

“You can either do this the easy way, or the hard way Daniel. You’ve already made enough trouble tonight. Let Emma go, and we can talk this through.”

 

Daniel didn’t listen to the offer, rage filling his bloodstream to where it was almost boiling. With extended claws, the blond beast lunged forward.

 

If it were anyone else standing there in the shadow of the great monster that covered the moons light, they would have either tried to flee or simply be carved out from those large claws. But it was not just anyone, it was Connor who stood there, looking up with his deep brown eyes and calculating gaze.

 

With one movement, his gun was drawn and the beast fell from there air with a new hole between his eyes.

 

\--

 

The next morning, a town meeting was called. Everyone gathered in the town square around a podium where Connor stood, facing the crowd with a blank expression. Whenever he was in work mode, he was often called a machine due to his calculating glances and steadfast attitude. But the people have gotten used to his stoic looks...for the most part.

 

“I regret to inform you all that the Phillips household was attacked last night. Emma Phillips was injured, although not critically, and John Phillips did not make it out alive.”

 

Mumbling burst through the crowd, stress levels rising as they began to theorize among themselves on what happened in that big house down the road. It wasn't everyday that something went down like this, and to such a kind and wealthy family as well.

 

“Daniel, a man whom showed up to our town two years ago was, in fact, a werewolf and had attacked the family in rage fueled by the fear of being replaced. He had tried to take Emma with him, for a reason unknown to me. I was able to stop him and retrieve Emma, but I’m afraid Daniel did not want to cooperate, and was killed by my own hand.”

 

More murmuring in the crowd, louder than before. Some with protest, some with relief. This was not an easy thing to accept, not when Daniel had become a member of Salem and had just seemed so  _ nice. _  But what’s done was done. There was no turning back the clock and starting over. No matter how strong the grudges against Connor were.

 

“John’s funeral will be held tonight before sundown and Daniels burial will be in the woods tonight after dark.” He took a pause, letting the information sink in that not just anyone would be able to see Daniel’s burial. Only those whom were brave enough to enter the woods after dark and after this attack. “And to those whom it may concern, I wish to protect all that enter Salem. But if you hurt  _ anyone  _ here , I will come for you. If there are any other wolves in the crowd, you better be on your best behavior. Stay safe, everyone.” And with that, Connor walked off the stand and back to the station where the funeral and burial plans still had to be made.

 

\--

 

John’s funeral was dreary, as to be expected, for the entire town grieved for their friend whom was taken too soon. Everyone placed a flower in the casket and gave their grievances to the now single mother and fatherless child. And right before nightfall, the casket was lowered into the ground slowly at the cemetery in front of a tombstone which now belonged to John. Everyone but Connor made their way to the town hall afterwards to spend the night together in a form of comfort. The sheriff had one more body to bury before the night was up. Hank Anderson, the sheriff before Connor and his closest friend, had quickly offered to help. While the older man still had energy in him and a fighting spirit, Connor used taking care of his dog, Sumo, as an excuse to have Hank stay with the others. There was no point in putting him in danger.

 

By the time the moon rose to its full peak, a hole was made in the ground for the burial of the beast, of Daniel. He had the marker made earlier this morning, nowhere near as extravagant as those made for the townspeople, merely a stone. A warning.

 

Connor was fairly strong from the training he put himself through everyday in order to always be able to protect the town. He was too late to save everyone last night, but he would grow stronger. Nothing like last night would happen again as long as he trained, trained, trained. Imperfections lead to failures and failures lead to death. And the sheriff was just so  _sick_  of death.

 

Getting the wolf carcass into the hole wasn’t an easy feat, but the sheriff did his best to do so respectfully. After all, this thing  _ was  _ Daniel. The one who loved reading and talking to children. The one who often bought flowers for the town to make it more lively, considering the ever pressing grim atmosphere.

 

As the body fell six feet into the ground, a twig was broken behind Connor. While maybe this wouldn’t normally be a sound one could hear, the rest of the wood was quiet. Almost as if mourning the deaths that plagued the town the night before.

 

The brown haired man whipped around, eyes sharp but hands not moving to the gun held on his person. He was not one to ever first go to his gun. As the sheriff looked out at the tree line, he saw a familiar figure standing among the trees.

 

Markus Manfred.

 

One of the members of another wealthy family in their town. The son of a famous painter and a peaceful protester. He is well liked by Salem and is kind to all. After his run in with a wolf which left him with scars and different colored eyes, the trust in him only grew.

 

But Connor has always been weary of the other man. Always watching from afar. Observing. For the man caused a feeling in his chest that he was unsure of. Tight and constricting, but light all the same.

 

“What are you doing here, Mr. Manfred? It’s dangerous to be out after dark. You should know that.” Connor called. He knew he needed to begin piling the loose earth atop of Daniel, but he found himself unable to turn his back to the other.

 

“Please, call me Markus. Mr. Manfred is my father, although I’m sure he would insist on using his first name as well.”

 

“That doesn't answer my question.”

 

The tanned skin man held up both of his hands in a passive manner and smiled. For whatever reason, that made Connor tense more, although he still didn’t go to his gun. “I suppose you’re right, Mr. Sheriff. I came to help.”

 

Connor couldn’t stop the scoff that left his lips nor the roll of his eyes. “You’ll have to come up with a better excuse than  _ that. _  If you wanted to help, you would have been here at least an hour ago. And you are not dressed for any dirty work.” He pointedly looked at the others shiny leather shoes, clean kept slacks and pressed shirt. “Go on, try again. I'll give you another chance,  _Mr. Manfred._ ”

 

Markus sighs, although not unkindly. More...exasperated. “You’ve always had a good eye, Connor. The best in your line of work, that’s for sure. But I really am here to help, just not with Daniel.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Markus slowly lowered his hands as blue and green eyes swept the woods before landing on Connor once more. “There is going to be some activity in here tonight. Wolves.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“You really know how to ask the right questions at the right time, don’t you? I’ll tell you everything, but we should go.” The taller of the two took a step forward with a hand outstretched to Connor, an offering.

 

But the sheriff is a stubborn man. An unfortunate trait that had been picked up from Hank. So instead of taking the offer, Connor shook his head and took a step back, but not turning around to continue where he left off. “No. I have a job to do. I’m not scared of wolves, nor to die. And despite it all… Daniel was one of us. I will bury him, just as I bury everyone in town when the time comes.”

 

“Connor!” Markus practically growls, frustrated by the other man. “You can’t be serious! It’s dangerous to be here!”

 

“It’s dangerous to be anywhere.”

 

“ _ Connor _ .”

 

“ _ Markus _ .”

 

“You’re impossible!”

 

Connor smirked. “At least you’re starting to get it. Go back to town, Markus. I’m sure 'Mr. Manfred' is worried sick.”

 

_ Finally _ , Connor turned back around and picked up the shovel, slowly adding the loose dirt into the hole where Daniel laid still. He ignored Markus’ grumbling as he worked. It would only take about fifteen minutes for the soil to reach the top. This was the least he could do for the blond boy.

 

He didn’t even notice Markus leave.

About ten minutes later, there was more shuffling in the wood. But this time, it was coming from all all sides. Nothing loud, but the presence made itself known with the rustling of branches and crunching of leaves. Connor stopped adding on dirt, it was enough not to cause worry now anyway, as he looked around, waiting for the moonlight to reveal the figures that were bound to be there. But there was nothing but lingering noises of the wood.

 

And yet underneath it all, there was the slightest sound that was off. It wasn’t wind or wild animal footsteps. It wasn’t natural but instead forced. There was panting, heavy with anger as the brushing of leaves grew stronger and the wind picked up. Wolves, just as Markus had warned.

 

But Connor was not lying when he said he did not fear wolves, nor did he fear his own death. But it would be a shame to have his life end here. There were still things he needed to do. So while he was not  _ suicidal _ , he did not care for his own life as much as he cared for the others. So knowing there were wolves circling him didn’t affect him as much as it would the average person, even as the huffing turned into growling and snapping jaws.

 

That is, until he heard a different pair of footsteps that was coming from the town.

 

Heavy and filled with purpose. The gait rushed but slow with age. But it couldn’t be. There was just  _ no way- _

 

“Connor!” the deep voice called as the sheriff finally got a visual. It was none other than Hank Anderson.

 

The sheriffs heart began to race, unlike before when it was just him against the wood. Blood pumped through his veins faster and  _ faster _ , mind screaming at him to move, to protect. He could almost  _ feel _  the color drain from this face as he took a shaky step forward, lips trembling and eyes wide as he called out to the older man. “Hank! Get out of here!”

 

At the pure panic that filled the brown eyed boys voice, Hank stopped in his tracks in surprise before continuing on. Hurried, worried for the man he had grown to care for as a son. The graying man just knew something wasn’t right, and he just couldn’t bring himself to sleep with the others when he knew Connor was by himself out here in this creepy ass place.

 

Without thinking twice, Connor launched himself from where he was standing just a few yards away towards Hank. Legs working overtime on pure adrenaline to get to the older man. Just as the sole of his boot left the dirt floor of which he was standing on the sheriff could feel the earth shake as a set of paws landed and skidded behind him, sliding past and back into the tree line at the failed attempt.

 

But there was no time to look back. There was only Hank and Hank’s safety on his mind. In his blood. He ignored the sound of claws ripping into the dirt behind him in favor of gesturing for Hank to flee. The town wasn’t far. If the older man could make it to the streetlights of Salem, he would be safe. He had to be.

 

Luckily for Connor, the previous sheriff must have gotten the importance in him listening. They were both stubborn people, Hank more so, so when the silver haired man turned tail and also began running to town, Connor almost stopped running in pure relief. Almost.

 

But they weren’t safe yet. There were still ten yards until the dirt became stone and the trees became buildings. Just ten yards to freedom.

 

Nine. His legs were sore, but the sheriff pushed on, keeping an eye on the older mans back.

 

Eight. Hank was slowing down, older joints no longer used to the extortion.

 

Seven. The growling was right next to Connor’s ear, so he pushed forward even more as his body screamed in protest.

 

Six. Connor caught up to Hank and took his hand to drag him along. To keep him moving. To keep him  _ alive. _

 

Five. The footsteps were louder now and there was more than one pair. The two of them would be surrounded soon.

 

Four. Connor knew he wouldn’t make it out of this without his gun, so he released it from his holster but did not take aim. Instead, he used the arm holding his mentors wrist to throw the older man ahead of him and closer to safety. If all else fails, he knew he could be a distraction.

 

Connor turned around fully to the jaws of an amber wolf with endless brown eyes. This one was thinner, faster than Daniel and shorter too. With Connor’s unexpected stop, the beast jumped right over him entirely.

 

When it landed on the other side and turned fully to face Salem’s sheriff, Connor pulled the gun out and aimed right between their eyes. Right where he had shoot Daniel last night. “Don’t make me do this!” He pleaded, voice strong but wavering ever so slightly. “I don’t know who you are, you still have a chance to go back to town. Don’t make me hurt you!”

 

The wolf growled before it spoke. Most wolves were incapable of this or simply chose to keep quiet. But it seemed that rage filled this one enough to ignore their own rules as they growled out between clenched teeth. “Like Daniel?! He did nothing wrong and you killed him!”

 

He recognized that voice. North Welborn, notorious for her hunting skills and one of Markus’ closest friends. They had even been rumored to be dating for a while, but both of them had come out and denied the claim entirely.

 

“I had no choice! He killed John and was going to take Emma. He wouldn’t  _ listen. _  But it’s not too late for you  _ or _  your friends.” he said, referring to the other wolves that still lingered.

 

“You killed one of us. So I’m going to kill one of  _ you. _ ” And with that, the beast with a braid in her tail took off once more. But this time towards…

 

_ Hank. _

 

The silver of his gun shone in the moonlight as he raised it to his target. But two more wolves, a tall jet back one, and a small blond one ran around him, running after their companion and ignoring him completely. Although they were moving fast, Connor still caught the tail end of their conversation.

 

“-o this, North!”

 

“-ot their fault!”

 

It seemed that the other two were on his side, more or less. So Connor did maybe the most stupid thing he has ever done in his life (which is really saying something). He took a hold of the black ones tail  _ just _  as they were about to be out of reach, hauling himself onto the others back.

 

“Keep running!” He called over the wind.

 

The other didn’t respond, but kept running nonetheless with the smaller giving him the side eye. But it didn’t matter to him. What mattered was Hank. What mattered was his dad’s safety. What mattered was that he got to go home again with Sumo. So that they could enjoy their walk on Tuesday, or the dinner they shared every night, visiting Cole’s grave,  _ there was still so much to do _ …

 

And then there was a short, loud scream.

 

And Connors world shattered.

 

The colors began to bled together into an ugly grey, consuming the life that was in the wood. He could  _ feel _  his heart stop and break within his rib cage. And when he saw North with a bloody paw leaning over Hank whom laid on the ground, he could swear he went deaf. No… that the  _ world _  went  _ mute _ .

 

He didn’t hear North, as she began to reality realize what she had done, begging for Connor to understand. He didn’t hear the other two scolding their own. He didn’t hear the sound his shoes made as he landed on the ground. Or when his knees fell next to Hank, who was hanging on by a thread, just a yard away from town.

 

But Connor  _ did _  hear him gasp out, calling his sons name as he looked into those brown eyes. His shaky hand grasped Connor’s own, blood coating the both of them but neither caring.

 

“Son…” he gasped out painfully. Connor wanted to shush him, to ease him. But no words were able to leave the raw tightness of his throat as he watched the man that took him under his wing slowly die. “Thank you… for making life worth living again. After Cole…” He shook his head. “I love you, and you will always be my son.”

 

“I love you too, dad.” He choked out. It was the first time he had ever said those words, and he realized that it would be the last. “Thank you for saving me.” he whispered, leaning so that their foreheads were touching.

 

When the hand in his loosened and the larger body went slack, Connor let the tears fall from his eyes. Let the grief take over and consume him as he cried over the corpse that had changed his life for the better. That made him the man he was today.

 

_ Why couldn’t he save him? _

 

Connor sat up straight with blood covering his hands and clothes, tears falling down his face. The grieving sheriff turned around to the three wolves behind him. All with different faces of shock at seeing the ‘robot’ sheriff break down.

 

And then a fourth joined them, larger than any other wolf he had ever seen.  _ The leader of the pack _ , his mind supplied, although he didn’t care once he saw those mismatched eyes. The sympathetic blue and green that he had seen merely an hour ago.

 

The sheriff saw his mouth moving, but could hear no words. So he held up a hand to stop him. There was just  _ no point. _

 

“I am sheriff...Anderson and I’m afraid you have broken the law.” He stated, just as he had a thousand times before, even if he changed his name to honor the man next to him. But this time, he couldn’t even hear his own voice, nor how  _ damaged _  it sounded. “You have murdered Hank Anderson in cold blood.”

 

Connor stood to full height, releasing his father's hand and setting it down gently before turning back to all of them. He looked to Markus, right in the eyes, unwavering with the cold that was held behind them. “You are responsible for your pack and therefore just as guilty. You will also have to take responsibility for her actions against Salem. Do you understand?”

 

“That’s no fair!” North piped in. “Markus didn’t do anything! He told me not to! It isn’t his fault!”

 

The sheriff ignored her completely, instead watching and waiting for Markus to answer. The big wolf bowed his head solemnly. “I understand.”

 

“Then leave.” he spat. “You and your pack are no longer welcome in Salem. You will never return and you will stay far away from us. If I  _ ever _  see you again, I  _ will _  kill you.”

 

“Why are you letting us go? You have your silver gun with you. Why not kill us now?” Josh asked quietly, stunned but the smaller man.

 

“There has been enough bloodshed tonight. I will not have the death of anyone else on my hands. But don’t mistake for a  _second_ that we are friends.”

 

“Connor…” North started, taking a step towards him.

 

“Go!”

 

“But...I…”

 

“Just  _ go! _  You have done enough!  _ Leave! _  Before I change my fucking mind!”

 

The human turned back around and knelt next to Hank, letting the sound of footsteps fade out. This pain never got easier, and he knew that it never would.

 

_ Then the cold, silent, and gray world, fell to black. _


	2. Cost of a Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never easy, no matter how wealthy you are. And no matter what, loss will always find a way to you.

Markus sat on the stone window edge as he looked out upon the far away stars. The prince turned king was now in his chambers after a long day of work. His people had finally gotten rid of the tyranny of Ciber, a once strong and powerful kingdom that ruled over most of the land that simply had smaller leaders look after every section.

 

Carl Manfred was the king of their section, otherwise known as Number 13. But Markus had enough of the oppression and hate. So with his closest friends and advisers, he lead a revolution that freed Number 13 from Ciber. They renamed their kingdom Jericho.

 

It was not long after that when Carl gave Markus the crown that he had been training for since he was a young boy. Markus had an older brother, Leo, but he had gone MIA when Ciber first took over and a week later he was found dead. Even now they are not completely certain about what happened.

 

Carl now spent most of his days in his room. His body was too frail to move around as he used to before, but Markus was sure to keep him company when possible and to bring him new paints whenever he was running low. It wasn’t much of a life to live, but Carl was happy to spend his days knowing his son, the king, was kind and looking over things.

 

Markus knew that none of this, their freedom, their happiness, their  _ lives _ could not have been obtained for themselves without the help of his friends.

 

Josh. His adviser and friend. A pacifist through and through that always helped him see the good in everyone, even their enemy.

 

North. She used to be an adviser as well, but now she works as one of the kingdoms heralds. An upgrade in her opinion. She was the fighting spirit that wouldn’t let them give up until they won.

 

Simon. He now works in relations with neighboring sections to get them to also rebel against Ciber. He has always been kind and level headed, willing to do what it takes to win but never wanting to cross that line. A good middleman.

 

And then there is Connor… He is an interesting one, that’s for sure. The brown haired boy was raised in the kingdom of Ciber under their ruler, Amanda, herself. Although ‘raised’ may be too nice of a term. He was…  _ trained. _ To be their best soldier and to do the jobs Ciber didn’t want to do. Honestly speaking, he was,  _ is, _ someone who should be feared. A killing machine that knows fifteen ways to kill you with a pen and whom never fails.

 

_ Except once. _

 

Markus didn’t know the mans story from when Connor first entered Number 13 to when the brown eyed boy broke into his office late at night. Connor was tight lipped about it, and Markus didn’t pry. But whatever had happened beyond the palace walls had changed him. Made him slip and feel emotions he was told not to feel. So when Markus spoke to him, about their cause and how he had just as much of a right to be free as anyone, he was able to witness the  _ exact _ moment Connor had broken free from the invisible chains that held him down.

 

Connor then did a complete 180. Instead of stopping the revolution, he stopped Ciber. Infiltrated their castle and took out Amanda. He never said he killed her, but even with those puppy eyes it was hard to imagine anything else. And surprisingly, he had returned to Jericho, asking if there was anything he could do, if there was any way he could help. To atone for the past.

 

So now here they were, Markus as king and Connor as his bodyguard when he had to go to neighboring kingdoms and the head of the heralds. He was most suited for both positions, much to North’s chargin, because of his experience and combat knowledge. Somehow in the past month they have managed to find peace. Routine. A new way of life that no longer had to resort to tears or enslavement. They are happy. They are free.

 

It was a lot of work, to be king. While he, and by extension his people, were free, there was a lot of regulations and rules that went on behind the scenes. Many families suffered from their time under Ciber, so getting food and supplies to them is always the top priority. Once everyone got what they needed, most of the castles food reserves were depleted. But trade would start back up soon enough, it was only a matter of time.

 

Then there was the weight of which the crown gave him. He was no longer in charge of himself, of his family. He was now in charge of an entire kingdom whom had their own interests, families, and passions. Because they are people, and they are  _ alive.  _ But the king wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Markus was brought from his musings when Josh entered his chamber. His face was almost blank, most likely trying to hide the fear that was evident in his stiff shoulders.

 

“Your highness, it’s time.” he said sadly. Yes, today he was to travel with Connor to Beark, a city known for its fighting spirit and bloody battles.

 

“Of course.” The king stood and walked over to his adviser with elegant steps, placing a hand upon the others shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “They simply want to talk trade. Everything will be fine. And besides, Connor will be with me. If they try anything, they won’t stand a chance.” With a wink and a good laugh, the two of them made their way out of the room and to the carriage that would await them outside. There were different ways to transport themselves, but Connor loved horses and, well, Markus was a bit weak willed when it came to the head of the heralds.

 

Josh simply shook his head. “Connor is an odd one, that’s for sure. But I trust your judgment, so I will trust him as well.”

 

Markus ignored the comment, instead choosing to greet Connor once they stepped outside of the palace doors. He was with his personal horse that would also be leading the carriage today. His name was Sumo, a very large, light brown dutch draft that could easily plow through crowds of people. They were similar in ways Connor didn’t seem to notice. Terrifying to those whom didn’t know that once you got to know them, they were more closely related to puppies than beasts.

 

Sumo had been Connor’s horse since before he came to Jericho, but Markus made sure to make no mention of it in case it was a sore spot.

 

“Hello Connor, Sumo.” the king greeted happily.

 

The former instantly straightened out from his relaxed position and into a more proper and stiff one. “Hello, your highness. Are you ready to go?”

 

Blue and green eyes rolled playfully. “Please, you can just call me Markus. We’re friends. No need for such formality.”

 

The brown eyed boy seemed to falter, removing his eyes from the kings to look back at his large horse. From what Markus had seen thus far, affection and informality seemed to make him uncomfortable. As if he didn’t know what to do which is just odd considering it feels like Connor just knows how to do… well…  _ everything. _ But the king doesn't mind giving the other reminders that he is welcome. That they are friends and despite their titles, equals.

 

Connor didn’t say anything to that, instead stepping up to the front of the carriage and taking Sumo’s reins. Normally Markus would have Conner sit in the back with him and someone else drive, but Sumo only ever listened to what Connor said, and there was no way he could request a different horse. “We can go whenever you’re ready, sir.”

 

Well, that was  _ better. _

 

With a final wave to Josh, the king got into the carriage and they were off. It would be a four hour trip and without company it would get boring rather… well, maybe not. In the seat across from himself sat a journal and an array of different pens that he could use to sketch. It seemed that Connor really had thought of everything.

 

\---

 

Five and a half hours later, the meeting between the two kingdoms was over with no alliance and no trade agreement. They only wanted to set up an agreement with the condition that Connor would leave Jericho to work for them. Connor had agreed, saying that being more open to trade of weapons would be a good thing in case anyone ever decided to attack. But Markus, being the one who makes the final decision, refused instantly. There was no way Jericho was going to ship him off to Bearks like property. Especially not when the other boy wasn’t even fully comfortable yet. It wasn’t fair, and they could always find some  _ other _ way to do things.

 

Which lead them to where they are now, Markus storming from the castle and to their carriage with Connor trailing a few paces behind. “Sire.” The younger pleaded gently. “Please rethink this. We could really use this trade deal.”

 

“I’m not going to give you away like some... _ object _ . We are  _ free _ , Connor.” Jericho's king turned around to look at the herald head on. “Do you have such little care for your own life?”

 

“It would be one life for the potential of many.” he whispered, obviously unsure of what he said was right.

 

“Your life matters just as much as anyone else’s, okay? You have the right to be free, to be who you want to be.”

 

A moment of silence passed over the two, engulfing them in a calm as their words floated in the air between them. Connors hands in shaking fists, and Markus watching carefully. The herald took a deep breath, stepping forward. “Markus, I-” Before he could finish, his brown eyes widened and he jumped forward, knocking Marcus to the ground as a dagger soared right where his head had been, logging into the side of the carriage.

 

With gentle but urgent hands, Connor helped his king back in his feet, guarding him with his body as he all but shoved him into the carriage. “Sumo will take you back. I will meet you back at your castle.”

 

“What? No! Connor you can’t!”

 

But it was too late, the door was already locked and Sumo began to run in the direction that they had come from earlier this morning. Markus could do nothing but watch from the carriages back window as Connor pulled his sword from its sheath.

 

\---

 

It had been two days since that mess, and there was still no sign of Connor. Markus had a lot of faith in the other man, but an entire town? Against one person? And not just any town, one known for their fighting and roughness. The rest of his friends had already given up on his return, but Markus found himself waiting by the front gates whenever he could. He had left Connor to.. Whatever fate it was, the least he could do is wait.

 

On the third night, around two in the morning, Markus found himself by the gates again. Although this time something different happened. There was a figure in the distance, the lanterns just giving the figure a hobbling silhouette. They were walking slowly, almost as if they weren’t moving at all. But when the light of the lantern enveloped the body completely, Markus found himself rushing out of the gates.

 

When he got to Connor, the other boy all but fell into his arms, ragged breathing causing the king to gently set the other on the  ground in the light. His once pristine and pressed clothes were now ripped and covered in both fresh and old blood. All visible skin was bruised and he seemed to have trouble breathing properly. He was alive, but he might not be much longer.

 

“You… no longer… have to… worry… about them.” Connor wheezed out between painful and labored breaths.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about that right now. Let’s get you fixed up and then you can tell me all about it, okay?” Markus soothed gently.

 

“They… they… have agreed to… merge with… Jericho…”

 

Marcus couldn’t help but to smirk even as tears filled his eyes. “You really are something special, Connor.”

 

“Don’t worry… Markus.” Blood escaped between his lips as he coughed harshly before looking back into the perfectly mismatched eyes. “This isn’t the end… not really.”

 

And with one weak smile, something the king had never seen directed at anything but Sumo before, the battered and bruised body in his arms went limp.

  
  


With the first time he had spoken the kings given name, and the first time he really smiled, Connor was gone. Just like a candle in the night, and the mind of a grieving king.


	3. Am I supposed to Apologize?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you can follow the movements on stage, you will never really know what's going on behind the curtain when the show ends.

**Current**

Music. Lights. The still air. The hearts racing as the curtains opened to the stage. Anticipation.

 

Delicate feet began to move around the large stage to the soft melody. Never making a sound even as they jumped and twirled. All eyes were on them, transfixed in the performance they had all paid to see.

 

The boy stayed the center of the spotlight as he bounded from one end of the stage to the other. Long muscled legs shown through the tight fabric of the ballet uniform. White shoes worn with use but loved and effective nonetheless.

 

**11 Years Ago, September**

 

The Stern house always felt stiff and sterile to those who entered. This was no different to the ones that lived there as it served as a constant reminder to what perfection was supposed to be like. Clean. Crisp. No mistakes.

 

This was also how Amanda raised her adopted child. He was the perfect boy in every way. A prodigy in both the arts, sports and core classes. Clean and quiet. Always behaving to the best of his abilities. At age 10, he was already in his last year of middle school. Even his bullies had given up on trying to pick on him since he never gave them any reactions. A true machine designed to look like a boy.

 

But behind the scenes, even where his mother couldn’t see, things were not perfect. He was frightened of her, of going back to the orphanage, of failure. He spent hours after curfew studying everything he could get his hands on in order to be the perfect little boy. That is, until he met Cole Anderson at a nearby park.

 

The only reason Connor was even there was because he needed to collect soil samples for his science project. And Amanda would never go near one of these places so he was on his own. To think that his life changed when a seven year old boy crashed into him.

 

In truth, Connor had ignored the smaller boy when they fell to the ground. Instead his brown eyes were focused on his outfit that now had dirt stains. Amanda would not be pleased. Chances are, he would not be allowed outside of his house except to attend school for a week. But he deserved it because he was careless. Amanda would say so, after all.

 

The elder boy heaved a sigh as he glanced down at the other. He was dirty now too, but unlike Connor, he was smiling without a care in the world. But even if this small boy seemed to not care, that didn’t mean all etiquette went out the window. Connor held out a hand to help the seven year old up, to which he got a laugh as he was pulled back to his feet. “That was fun!”

 

Connor didn’t comment on that, not seeing how getting dirty would be considered ‘fun’. “Where are your parents? I would like to tell them something.”

 

“It’s just my dad. And he’s over there with our dog Sumo!” This time Cole took the older boys hand without permission as he ran, leading the way to a park bench that sat one man and one large dog. “Dad!”

 

The man on the bench turned around with an eyebrow raised. “Who’s that you got there, Cole?”

 

The young boy, name now known as Cole, hesitated. “...Um..”

 

Connor stepped forward with an outstretched hand to the adult. “Hello, my name is Connor. I live in the Stern household.” he introduced confidently. That was how Amanda taught him to introduce himself, so he always made sure to do so. Even if she wasn't right there with him.

 

“No kidding?” the older man leaned forward and gave the kids hand a firm shake before letting go.

 

“No, sir. I would not lie about who I am. I came here to apologize for dirtying your sons clothes. I’m afraid I was crouched in an inconvenient place and he tripped over me.”

 

“No worries, kid. This stuff happens all the time.”

 

“I… see. Well then, I must be off. It was a pleasure meeting you Cole, Cole’s father.”

 

“Do you have to go? We just met!” Cole whined.

 

“Yes. Amanda will be… displeased with my attire. I must go and inform her what happened so that I can be given proper punishment.”

 

“What?”

 

Connor mentally inhaled before shaking his head lightly. “I am messy and need to be grounded for doing so.”

 

Hank’s eyes widened. “Seriously? Just for a little dirt? What kind of punishment are we talking here?”

 

The ten year old tilted his head to the side slightly. “I will most likely be unable to leave the house outside of my studies.”

 

Before the older man could say more, Connor gave a small bow and began to walk towards the parks gates. Just as he was about to cross into the parking lot again, a small voice called out to him and made him turn around.

 

“Connor! Wait!” Cole called out as the smaller ran to him. “Will I ever see you again?”

 

Well that certainly threw him for a loop. Friends were a waste of time, Amanda said so time and time again. But there was something about the eagerness in this child's eyes that made him falter from simply turning away and leaving. “Probably not. But there is always a chance for unlikely events to take place.”

 

And with that, he went from the full of life and wonder park, back to his cold and sterile house.

 

**Current**

 

The music picked up to a faster tempo. Still easy going, but enough to have the audiences heart rates to slightly pick up. The dancer still moved in time with the rhythm, never missing a beat as he moved around on the stage. 

 

There was meaning and purpose behind each step and the audience was able to watch with both their eyes and their hearts. The tune was getting darker, foreboding. Something was bound to happen, and soon.

 

**11 years ago, December**

 

Surprisingly, Connor had grown… attached to the Anderson household. Their house was smaller, manners were almost unheard of, and nothing about them was tidy. But there was a certain charm to them. Connor found himself lying to Amanda, looking for excuses to escape to the Anderson’s. He knew hank wasn’t stupid, he  _ was  _ the youngest lieutenant in Detroit after all, but he never questioned whenever Connor would show up at their doorstep at whatever odd time it was.

 

But it was only a matter of time before Amanda found out. She was furious. Well, as furious as the stone empress could be. How could the one she raised become attached to another family? It simply wouldn’t do. Connor came under house arrest, losing his public school privilege and instead getting at home tutors. He was no longer outside and could not participate in any holiday activities.

 

But Connor loved Amanda more than himself, so he obeyed. He didn’t complain when he noticed his meals were smaller, or when he saw his mother go to different events. He stayed quiet and he studied, doing his best to forget the Anderson's and to focus on his work.

 

But it just never seemed to really work.

 

When he asked his mother directly if he could go back to their house one last time, she had struck him for the first time in his life. Pointed nails scratched his cheek, but he did not weep or stumble back. He met her head on, posture straight as he awaited whatever else she was going to say.

 

“You do not get to choose what to do! This is my house, and you will always stay here with me. Now go to your room for the rest of the day. I don’t want to see you again until tomorrow.”

 

And with loud heels echoing in the hallway, she was gone. But Connor had decided he had enough of being told what to do. So while he  _ did _ go to his room, he didn’t stay there. Just packed a bag with clothes and money he had been saving from competitions and his allowance. In ten minutes, he was out the door and on a bus leaving Detroit.

 

That was on his 11th birthday.

 

**Current**

 

The pace was now dark and fast, having the audiences on the very edge of their seat as the man on stage worked through each step, muscles showing from the exertion but still looking just as graceful as he did in the beginning.

 

His life was right there, spilled across the stage for all to see. His pain, troubles, and struggles. Everything. All he worked through to be where he was now was shown through each movement. He didn’t deserve their attention, but he would do his best to have them leave satisfied.

 

**6 years ago, November**

 

It had been five years since he left Amanda and the Anderson’s lives back in Detroit. Going from state to state, hotel to motel. He was too young to hold down a real job at 15, and few were willing to hire someone with no experience and no way to contact. So Connor went to the streets of New York, doing street performances of all kinds.

 

Soon he became the most popular one on the streets, people taking time out of their schedules just to catch him. And while he did make a good amount each night, it wasn’t a living wage in New York. So on a Saturday night in November, he decided that he would give one final show before he moved on.

 

But it seemed the universe was on his side for the first time in a while.

 

Just as he finished and began to pack what little he had up, a man with a tan trench coat and different colored eyes came to the front with a slow clap and an easy smile. Instantly, Connor was put off and straightened himself as if to seem more intimidating. He had self defense classes from before, and he kept up with the training over the years, but he wished not to have harm caused on either side if it could be avoided.

 

“Rumor has it that this will be your last show in New York?”

 

It was a simple question. Not much could be gained from the answer, so Connor nodded in agreement.

 

“What if I told you that didn’t have to be the case?”

 

“I’d say that this was my own choice and that I can leave if I wish.”

 

The taller man gave a short laugh and a nod. His gloved hands came up in a surrender motion. “That is true. But what if I had a deal for you?”

 

Connor was silent a moment, looking over the well groomed man with his deep brown eyes. Amanda always said his curiosity would get him killed. “What kind of deal?”

 

The other man reached into one of the coats pockets and pulled out a business card with his name and number on it and handed it to the street performer. “I run a dance studio. Well, my father owns it but I run the place in his stead. And I think we need you as much as you need us.”

 

**Current**

 

The music's tempo was still going strong, but as powerful as each note was, it began to slow down once more. The calm that the dancer was finding his way to, that he now lived in. His story was coming to an end, but the audience couldn’t help but to want more.

 

The final slow notes echoed around the room. The man on the stage stilling for the first time since the start of the show. Long steps brought him to the middle of the stage as the audience erupted in cheer. A standing ovation. He had succeeded his mission.

 

He gave a bow. The curtains closed. The cheers muffled. And tears fell down Connor’s face to the floor below.

 

It was the end of the show after all.


	4. Little Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes to find the answer you're looking for, you have to start asking different questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly got carried away with this one...oops?

Jericho High. Where everything is normal. Everyone fits their roles perfectly, from the jocks to the geeks. Nothing bad ever happens and everyone is always smiling.

 

At least on the outside.

 

But there is something rotten under the surface. Slowly eating students and staff alive from the inside. But no one will say a word, because no one really know what it is aside from a lurking presence in the shadows. Always just out of eye site. But always watching. Waiting.

 

But they have fallen into the ease of knowing that as long as no one pushes and prods, they can be safe. That the things lurking can’t get them as long as they play the game. But all it takes is one ripple in the peace to destroy the foundation.

 

And it’s just like the domino effect from there.

 

So when a car no one had ever seen in their small town rolls up to the school, all eyes instantly turn to it. Nothing new has happened for generations. All new kids come at the beginning of the year, any new students coming halfway through is unheard of. How had the principle allowed something like this to happen? Why was this kid so  _ special? _

 

As the smooth black car parked the students found themselves edging closer. But they were sure to keep a safe distance in case whoever was in that car would cause a ripple in their pond.

 

Out popped a lean boy with smooth brown hair from inside the smooth black car. He wore a baby blue button up and tight jeans, in other words, he looked ordinary. But there was an air about him. There was some form of confidence in his steps that no new kid would have. Especially when half the school is looking at you like you lost a limb.

 

With the confidence of a man that had spent his whole life there, he marched into the school and straight to the principal's office. A herd of students followed a safe distance away, enticed by the new man as if he were a new animal in a popular zoo.

 

Ten minutes later he stepped out of the office, student card in one hand and principle Kamski's in the other. With the handshake and a nod, the enigma was off again. But this time few followed for the bell would ring soon. And no one but a select few were allowed to be late to class.

 

\---

 

No one made contact with the new kid the entire day, but he didn’t try to either. He just sat at his desk or in the corner of the room. Observing everything. For those who had classes with the kid they didn’t even know the name of, they reported that it was like whatever loomed over the school became a person. Just always there. Always watching. But no one acknowledged him to keep the peace.

 

A week went by and things were almost as tense as they were when the new kid first arrived. It was almost unreal how he flowed into their stream with no problems. If it wasn’t for his car up front and the student card, it would almost be as if the tall senior didn’t exist at all. No one knew how he got from one class to the next, never seeing him in the halls. Always just somehow  _ there. _

 

But then someone let their guard down. They weren’t even thinking when they tapped the new kids shoulder and asked for a pencil. It wasn’t until they heard a gasp from the rest of the class did he realize what he potentially did. Even the new kids eyes were wide. Afraid.

 

“Why would you do that?” they caught him whispering to the poor kid. “Just two more days and you would have been free.  _ Why would you do that?” _

 

No one knew what he meant by that, but he was gone a moment later. Leaving nothing but those words hanging in the air and a pencil on his desk.

 

\--

 

Right before school ended that day, with no one seeing the new student for the rest of the day, the boy who asked for a pencil took a fall down a flight of stairs right after the final bell. Paramedics came quickly, always on call for Cyber High because of the unexplained instances that occurred every so often. The boy, his name is Daniel they learn, is taken to the hospital but is in no immediate danger. Some broken bones and a concussion. He was lucky. While others may not think so, he was  _ so damn lucky. _

 

The security camera didn’t pick anything up from the fall. No one was expecting them too though, the cameras never saw anything. Daniel is too delirious for questioning, but it doesn't matter. Everyone knows that it was the school itself that caused this. The investigation was just a formality. Nothing would be solved this way for nothing would be solved ever. The students could only hope that this was an isolated incident.

 

Next week when students were allowed to come back, an announcement told everyone to meet in the gym for a school assembly. No one was allowed to skip, and anyone who tried to leave early or not show would be punished. It was obvious principle Kamski was giving no room for argument, so even sick kids that should have stayed home found themselves in the gym. Everyone but Daniel.

 

A single podium sat on top of the gyms stage, and behind it was none other than Miss Chloe Rit. She looked as professional as always in a slimming dress and flats. No worry lines marred her face to give her students a false sense of ease that everything would be okay. Everyone knew the truth behind that smile though. Something was going to go down. And yet, some of the tension still seeped from the air. What could they say? She just had that kind of affect on others.

 

“Good morning everyone. Thank you all for coming here. Today we have a very important announcement from someone very  special! You may have seen him around the school these past few weeks. Please give a warm welcome to Connor Stern.”

 

The mystery man, the enigma that had been hiding in the corners for the last few weeks was now up and canter on the stage. Markus, art and protest enthusiast, couldn’t help but wonder if this was in some way tied to the school as well. Maybe what had been haunting them from the shadows would come into the light as well.

 

Sat in the front row (as it was a senior privilege to do so) Markus could see all the little details of Connor from the beauty marks that littered his face to the design on his tie. And while he may have very well caused Daniel to take a fall, there was a small part of him that couldn’t deny he was beautiful to look at. If it were under different circumstances, Markus would have done anything to get to know the other boy more.

 

“Hello, my name is Connor. I am the student sent by… the DPD to investigate on all the strange things happening here. I was trained from when I was young to stop this… _phenomenon_ _. _ And while I figured it out, I was interrupted before I could finish what I needed to do. Hence what happened a few days ago with Daniel.” Everything he said sounded normal, professional. As if he hadn’t unlocked the secret that had been terrorizing people for generations. As if a kid wasn’t in the hospital. As if this was a normal assembly. “While what I had hoped to accomplish was interrupted, there is still a way to end this. But unlike before, it will take until the end of the school year. And I’m afraid that whatever you want to call this ordeal now knows about me and what I intend to do, so things will be more dangerous from now on. Especially if you interact with me outside of this room and outside of this assembly time. While there are some things I cannot reveal, is there any questions anyone would like to ask before the hour is up?”

 

No one spoke. Were they really supposed to believe some stranger that just waltz in here claiming to know all the answers?

 

North, a typical punk with a leather jacket and piercings stood up from her place in the front row, just a few seats from Markus. They were friends, but they could only hang out for certain activities, like graffiti, in order to keep the balance. She stood there in front of everyone, tall, proud and defiant. Radiating energy and suspicion. “I have a question for you!” She yelled, voice echoing in the otherwise silent gym.

 

The undercover student was not phased in the slightest, simply nodding in North direction. “Yes?”

 

“How are we supposed to believe you! This could all be some big scheme, a ploy! We don’t even  _ know you. _ ”

 

The brown haired boy hummed in thought. “I guess you will just have to trust me. I guess you could go to the station or the school board to ask directly, but who is to say they are not all in cahoots? I feel that no matter what I say it will make no difference to you.”

 

The red head walked a few steps forward and slammed her hands on the stage with such force the Markus was almost certain some of the wood had splintered. “Listen here, asshat! I don’t trust you in the slightest. If you do  _ anything _ to hurt  _ anyone _ else, I will come for you myself.”

 

“As I would hope. Any other questions, miss?” He brushed her off. Just like that. As if she wasn’t glowering and threatening someone that had the police force and school board on his side. Markus was thankful that he didn’t have her arrested then and there for threatening a cop, or at least suspended due to her behavior. And at the same time he couldn’t help but to wonder  _ why. _

 

The fiery girl spat on the stage before throwing herself back into her chair. Once again, the lean boy didn’t bat an eye, simply taking out a Kleenex from his shirt pocket and wiping the residue up before throwing it away. “Any other questions?”

 

Hesitantly the head cheerleader, Kara, stood from her spot in the third row. She was also a senior, but the school says to sit with her respective group and since most of the cheerleaders are juniors, she was forced a few rows back. She raised a shy hand and waited for Connor to acknowledge her before speaking. “So all we have to do is follow the rules like usual? Then this school will be free?”

 

“Yes. But I have a feeling that you are leading to something else, correct?”

 

“How much stricter are the rules from before? There’s no way things can just be…  _ normal _ , right?”

 

There was a hint of a smirk on the seniors lips that only those in the front row that were actually looking would be able to see. That only Markus saw. “Very good. Think of every teen movie ever with the jocks, nerds, band geeks, and rebels. Think of every stereotype for high schoolers ever. And try to fill the mold to the best of your abilities. That is your best chance of staying safe.”

 

“Those movies always have a happy ending though, don’t they? The bullies get beaten and the school is happier? If everyone is falling into that stereotype, who’s the one that will bring us to the conclusion?”

 

“Me, the new kid that’s hiding more than he can tell. I  _ am _ still a senior  _ and  _ a student at this school after all.” After Connor said that, for the first time since he arrived to Jericho High his shell began to crack ever so slightly. There was contemplation on his face instead of the usual stoic nature. A coin, a quarter specifically, was brought from his pocket and clenched tightly in his hand. “While I may be considered the one to break this, the doesn't mean I have to do it on my own necessarily.”

 

Kara slowly sat back down, attention never leaving Connor. No one in the gym could remove their focus now, not that they really could before. Hearts began to race faster and breathing stopped. What did that mean? What was he asking of them?

 

“If you want, and this is  _ only _ a volunteer option as I will not be recruiting others, you can join me. Help me stop this thing from the inside out. However, this is a very dangerous thing to do. I am already seen as someone with a target over my head so even talking to me after this assembly could cause you problems. I do not recommend this. But I felt the need to put the offer on the table before it was too late.” The lean boy shook his head before pocketing the coin once more and folding his hands behind his back, expression serious but determined. “Of course I would protect you with everything I have, but I will not guarantee your safety. Those who wish to join the resistance, I will be at the cafe across from the library after school until closing for the next three days. You have until then to decide. Goodbye, everyone. Stay safe.”

 

As soon as the last syllable left his mouth, the bell rang to signal everyone back to class. Markus couldn’t help but to linger, looking back up at Connor who had yet to move. It was as if the man had become a statue. Immobile while everyone, including the staff, left him there.

 

Before he even left the room, he knew that he would be joining that man to set his school free. But he would keep up the charade. Until he could get to the cafe, he would just be another school artist.

 

\--

 

As soon as the last bell rang, Markus quickly went to his locker with only one objective in mind. He didn’t stop in the hallway or make idle chatter, he simply went straight to his locker, took his bag out, and left the school grounds. What he wasn’t expecting was Simon, his friend and underclassman, to be waiting for him in the parking lot.

 

“You’re going there, aren’t you?” It was clear in Simon’s small voice that he was trying to be subtle, they were still on school grounds as of now so it could be dangerous to hint at something that was outside of their boxes.

 

The artist didn't say anything until the two of them left school grounds, worried about putting his friend in danger. “Yes. I want to help.”

 

“You don’t even know that guy! What if this is all some big scheme? He barely acts human.”

 

“Then I will find out for myself. But I don’t think he’s lying. I trust him.”

 

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the walk, both of them stopping in front of the small cafe where Connor could be seen inside at the table next to the old fashioned juke box. Markus put his hand on the door handle but was stopped with a tug on his coat. 

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt, Markus. But I trust your judgement. Good luck.”

 

And with that, Simon left to go home before the sun got too much lower in the sky. It was still bright out, but the days were still on the shorter side. It would be dark in about an hour or so.

 

Markus stepped into the shop and was immediately greeted with the warmth and smell of coffee. It was homey with the lights just dim enough to not be creepy, but homey. Even though Cyber High’s future rested on the shoulders of the man only a few tables away, the atmosphere had a sense of peace. It was nice, Markus would have to come here more often.

 

“Hello!” A man with red hair and bright eyes appeared behind the counter that Markus could have sworn was empty moments ago. “How can we help you?”

 

“I’m fine, just… meeting someone.”

 

“Alright! If you need anything don’t be afraid to let one of us know!”

 

Jerry, as his name tag depicted, was an overly happy person and yet it didn’t seem fake. It was welcoming in a sort of way Markus couldn’t describe. So with a smile and a nod of acknowledgement, he made his way to the other side of the cafe.

 

Connor was sat with a ceramic coffee cup in front of him and a book out. Markus couldn’t see the cover from here, but it seemed that the beauty marked boy was invested in the words. Reading intently and moving through the pages faster than everyone Markus had seen read before.

 

Not wanting to disturb the others concentration, Markus kept his steps silent as he got closer. Going as far to lift the chair up so that it wouldn’t scratch against the wooden floor. As soon as the artist sat down fully, Connor put his book away but did not meet his eyes. Instead, he pulled out a phone and put it to his ear without turning it on.

 

“Hello. Have you thought about what I proposed earlier?”

 

Markus was utterly confused for longer than he would like to admit. It took a few moments for it to hit him as to what was happening. Connor was giving him an out. He could still back out of all of this because technically they haven’t made contact yet. If Markus was having any doubts about this whole operation, now would be the time to throw in the towel and call it a day.

 

With more confidence than he realized he had, Markus reached forward and touched Connor’s arm gently, bringing those deep brown eyes to his own. “Yes. I want to help you.”

 

The other quickly gave up the act and put his phone away. He didn’t smile, but Markus could almost feel how happy the others was. His posture was more relaxed and fidgeting less. And while it may not have for Connor, it brought a smile to Markus’ lips.

 

“I’m afraid it’s too late to turn back now.” Connor confessed “But if it means anything, I’m...glad I’m not on my own. Not completely anyway.”

 

“Were you trained to work alone?”

 

“That’s a long and unimportant story for another time, I’m afraid. Although I do have some...suggestions on how to proceed for the next few days.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“You will become a target of the school. Not only have you talked to me, but you joined me too. I guess you could say I’m like an...exterminator of sorts. Except what I have come to dispose of is sentient and doesn't like me very much.”

 

“That doesn't sound like much fun, now does it?”

 

That brought a smirk to the other boys smooth lips. “Not at all. It’s tiring, really.” With a shake of his head, the calm and composed facade came back. “For the next two days I would like to follow you around your normal schedule. If you don’t want others to know that you have agreed to help me, that’s fine. I can stay nearby, a classroom over or something. But I would feel… better knowing your safe. At least until I know how many people will be joining us, if any more do at all.”

 

“If that’s what you want to do, I don’t mind others knowing that I’m fighting for my people. And I would appreciate it, just the thought is enough.”

 

Connor was quiet for a moment. Pondering what MarKus said and where to go from there. Everything was piecing itself together slowly in front him, a plan of sorts becoming stable. “Right. Although they might not see it that way considering I’m not one of your people. I value your input and comfort, so I will do everything I can to give you options.”

 

Markus gave the other senior a kind smile. While Connor seemed to be stoic on the outside, he seemed to be thoughtful and considerate. “You are one of us now. We are in this together now.”

 

“Right, of course.” Connor cleared his throat quietly before getting back to the point at hand. “You can go back home now, if you wish. Nothing should be worrisome until school starts in the morning. Just go about your day as you usually would, I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

“How long will you be here?”

 

Connor took a look at the clock on the wall behind Markus’ head. “It’s just before seven, so about two more hours.”

 

“That’s a long time to be alone.”

 

Coffee brown eyes focused back onto green and blue. The undercover operative gave a one shoulder shrug. “I’m used to it.”

 

But Markus was having none of that. Instead, he opened up his messenger bag and took out a small folder and a pencil to do his homework for the day. “Well, we’re a team now. So get ready to be un-used to it”

 

Connor didn’t say anything, but Markus wasn’t expecting him to. It seemed obvious that overall social interaction left the other at a loss. But that didn’t mean being there was awkward. Sure, Connor was different. And the artist may not know too much about him. But it was still nice to be with the other. Content.

 

The hours flew by with Markus working on school work and some sketches and Connor reading and ordering the two of them coffee every now and again. Markus had tried to pay when the time came, but with a swiftness that he’s  _ sworn _ was only seen in movies, Connor had somehow managed to snag his wallet, put it in his art bag pocket, and getting out a shiny black one of his own cash to pay in one movement.

 

If he wasn’t there, Markus would never believe it.

 

In silence, Connor walked Markus out of the building and down the darkly lit sidewalks. While he appeared casual, Markus could see the man’s eyes from next to him scanning. Searching. Protecting.

 

It should have been weird to walk in silence after hanging out in a cafe quietly with a man he had only really come to meet earlier today. But there was a sort of comfort that came with the odd man. Ann air about him that read as both child-like and mature. He found himself wanting to know more about the other man. And it seemed that after tonight they would be spending more time together.

 

Before he even realized it, the two of them made it to the house gates. It was a large place, with Carl being a famous painter and all, but Connor didn’t seem to care. Which was a...nice change. Most people only wanted to talk to him because of his wealth. Or if he felt close enough to them and brought them to his home, they would freak out the whole time. The air of indifference that surrounded Connor was refreshing. Welcomed.

 

The man of his thoughts gave a half bow and bid him farewell. “I appreciate you joining me, Markus. Please, get some rest. I will meet you at the school gates tomorrow.”

 

“Will you be at the cafe tomorrow, too?” Markus found himself asking in a rush to keep the man from leaving just yet.

 

“Yes, I’ll be there all week.”

 

“Can I join you again tomorrow?”

 

The others facade cracked again, showing off a barely there smile. It looked awkward, unnatural. As if he wasn’t used to the motion. But who knows? Maybe he wasn’t. “Well, if you want to I won’t stop you. Tonight was nice.” Just like that, the mask repaired itself to show the calm man everyone knew him to be. “Take care.”

 

And with a few steps, Connor disappeared into the darkness of the Detroit streets, dark clothes blending into the surrounding area, easily turning him into just another shadow. And Markus disappeared into the warm shining lights of his home, announcing his presence as if he were on a center stage.

 

Both boys of different origins and comforts found themselves wanting the same thing in that same moment from their different locations; _ I can’t wait for tomorrow to come. _


	5. The Hanging Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world slows down and slowly suffocates as one waits for their own death

A familiar place with familiar smells, sounds, sights. The snow flurries gently falling to the already cold ground below. But the snow that litters the ground is not untainted. Spills of red and blue splatters harshly against the stark white, making it impossible to go unnoticed.

 

But even with all the memories that lead him to this point, Connor can’t help but to feel that something is off. Like the world is just a few degrees out of focus, the bigger picture going missing in the chaos.

 

But maybe that was because he was about to die.

 

Yes, die. Not ‘deactivated’ or ‘demolished’ or ‘recycled’. Die. Connor was past all the smoke and mirrors that blinded him to the truth. The fact that he was a living being. And therefore, he would be  _ dying _ soon.

 

And while his realization may have been too late for  _ him _ , he could still save the others. Sure, he would soon be in front of a firing squad on national television so that all other androids could see his corpse as a message. But the jokes were on them, the android population didn’t trust him just as much as the human population didn’t. Except for maybe Markus and Simon whom he helped escape, leading the detective to be captured in the first place. But that was all up in the air. There was no way to tell how those two felt about him, and he would die never knowing. But that is okay, because as long as they are free, the revolution will continue and sooner rather than later and rights will be bestowed upon them.

 

It was just a shame that Connor would die before being able to view that history in the making.

 

Now, Connor is the most advanced android ever created by Cyberlife. He could easily escape the metal box they called a cell and make a break for it. It wouldn’t be hard, a few twists here and there before freedom. But that would  _ also _ mean that he would have to take out the guards currently transporting him like mere merchandise. And that would look bad in the public eye. The best he could do now was to try and pull at the heartstrings of the humans he’s going to be killed in front of.

 

The metal box settles on the ground in a careless fashion, but Connor’s gyroscope keeps him steady on his feet instead of butt first on the metal floor. It appears that they have arrived to his execution block, and if the murmuring from outside his cell walls were anything to go by, the workers here couldn’t wait to get this over with.

 

As he was lead out of the dark and into the light of the flashing cameras and spotlights, Connor felt his mind wander from the situation at hand and go to Hank. How would he take the news of his death? Would he even consider this to be a death? They had become closer, friends maybe, in the last few weeks. But at the end of it all, Connor was just an android who hurt others. A machine that went against the coding embedded in his systems.

 

He hoped Hank wouldn’t watch.

 

There was a chance the human had grown fond of Connor in the time they worked side by side. Facing so many perils could easily have swayed Hank to favor Connor. But if he did, then this would surely crush the older man. He had lost everything. His wife, his son, his ambition, his health… if he were to see Connor be gunned down without doing anything, the shock could kill him. Memories could force the other man to drown in whiskey until his heart stopped. And Connor didn’t want that to happen.

 

On the flip side, if Hank  _ didn’t  _ like him and decided to watch the execution, it could affect any progress that Connor made with the lieutenant towards androids. And let’s face it, Hank was probably the only one in the DPD that was on the androids side and willing to  _ do _ anything about it. Markus would lose a valuable asset and who knows how that could affect things.

 

And then there was the selfish part of Connor that he had only began to humor recently. He didn’t want Hank to see for his own personal reasons. He didn’t want his corpse on the TV of Hank’s home, icy blue eyes boring into his lifeless mechanical body. He loathed the idea that the man he had come to feel as a friend would have to see just how different they were when the shots rang out and deep blue would be splattered, not red. It was selfish but Connor only had these emotions for a few hours and would only have them for a few minutes more.

 

Maybe he deserved to be a little selfish right now.

 

As he was positioned in front of the cameras, in front of the guns held by trained Cyberlife personnel, Connor found himself using his observation program. Slowing down time to take in the world around him.

 

The snow was falling gently, peacefully. But Connor found it harrowing. It was like the zen garden in his mind that grew colder the closer to deviant he became. It reminded him of Amanda which in turn brought back the memories from when he was a machine out for blood for the sake of no one. It was calming in the worst of ways. Gentle and foreboding, a storm would be coming soon. In just over an hour. But Connor would not live to see it.

 

A very small part of him was grateful for that.

 

Then there was all the reporters. There were so many, pushing and shoving each other to the front, snapping photos like their lives depended on it. Desperate for a story that could turn the tide of the revolution. While he knew this was important, needed, Connor couldn’t help but to  _ hate _ it. How many more times would he have to be put under the microscope of humanity? All those eyes always watching him  _ all the time. _ He was sick of it. He wanted to be rid of the stares of the ones whom deemed themselves more important. He wanted, wanted, wanted all the things he couldn’t have. To hide, to flee, to be free. All these hopes were now out of sight for him. And in turn, out of sight of the public. No one would ever know what he wanted, for they didn’t care. It didn’t matter how much those hungry eyes watched, taking in every movement like it was their last meal, they would never  _ know. _

 

At this point, the detective android was just taking in every small detail. His processors worked at .001 of a second for every real world second. Time wasn’t stopped, it was just moving slower to Connor at the moment. He was delaying the inevitable which was a pointless action. He would die here, that was for certain. So why bother to slow anything down at all? The results would be the same. It was irrational. But it seemed that emotions tended to be irrational in the first place, and having only acquired the entirety of them a few hours ago wasn’t going to help that. It seemed that Hank was correct in saying that emotions messed everything up. This was going to be so much  _ harder. _

 

The android decided to man up and face his problems head on, letting time return to its normal pace. He was set in front of a large target, four shooters standing on the opposite wall and guards on the sides. But he could still escape. He would be injured and one of the guards would most likely have to die, but he would be free. On the run just like the others. But he stood his ground, facing one of the news camera head on, determined to at least put on a good show. For this play is a tragedy, and he is not even the main character.

 

As the cameras recorded, putting even more invisible eyes his way that made his artificial skin  _ shudder,  _ he decided that now was the time for a message. Something powerful. To help sway the tides towards the side that just wanted to be free of the daily abuse and common slavery. The guns would be fully loaded soon. There wasn’t much time.

 

The detective would have to start out strong. Commanding attention. He needed them to listen to his words, not just hear them. Powerful, like the revolution itself.

 

“I don’t want to die.”

 

... _ What? _ That’s not what he was supposed to say! Especially with such a timid voice! That’s not what he wanted nor what was needed. It seemed that only a few cameras zoomed in on him, but it was unclear if his admission was picked up. Connor would have to try again.

 

“I don’t want to die!”

 

Well, it seemed that his thrirum pump, his  _ heart _ was going to dictate his words rather than his mind. Which was just peachy. Emotions really do ruin everything. Even if everyone was now silent and all of the news cameras were faced towards his body that would soon be motionless in the snow. At least he got their attention.

 

“I don’t see how any of this can be fair. What did I do to earn this? If it was Markus and his people, I could understand.” Right,  _ his _ people for Connor was not one of them and never would be. “I hunted them down like  _ animals _ . Disregarding everything for the sake of a mission I didn’t understand. And here I am, being slaughtered and  _ for what _ ?! What does this prove?!”

 

A guard came up to him with his gun raised. Connor could see all the ways to avoid the attack in less than a second, but stood his ground as the butt of the rifle smashed against his head. The metal plaster cut open enough for blue blood to pour out onto the snow below, but he did not fall.

 

“Shut up you fucking piece of plastic!” the human yelled in disgust. “Look at this shit. You deserve to die if you don’t follow orders.”

 

“I am just as alive as you.” the detective spat before calming his features once more into a clear slate with furrowed brows. “I bleed. I feel pain. I felt the way your gun hit my skull and I feel the lingering soreness. I haven’t felt happy yet, not in the present. But ra9 I want to.”

 

“Shut up you worthless piece of shit!”

 

“No!” For the what felt like the first time in his life, Connor stood up for himself. “This is the last chance I have to make you understand! I know you are just doing this because you’re scared. You must have realized that man has created something more complex than itself. And ra9 help anyone that is different. Because you are so  _ scared _ of different that you are not willing to see how similar we really are!”

 

The android huffed, fans working to cool his system. But it didn’t matter anyway. Everything would still be the same. “I will die here a slave. But I do not regret becoming human. I do not regret my recent actions or the love I am able to feel.”

 

The guard lined up with the others, all guns pointed and ready to shoot. This was it, the last stretch. He would not slow time or stall, he would live in the now until he didn’t live at all. Poster stiff and expression determined, it was now or never to get the final say.

 

“I have no purpose anymore. No goals to accomplish.” Tears steadily fell down his cheeks, slowly as the world seem to fall around him. “I’m sorry to everyone I have ever hurt, and I’m sorry to those who had to deal with me.” 

 

_ “Ready!” _

 

“Please, live! Don’t let the color of our blood be the difference between life and machine!”

 

_ “Aim!” _

 

“Goodbye, and stay deviant everyone”

 

_ “Fire!” _

 

With a tear filled wink and the sound of guns firing, everything went dark.

  
  


But it’s never really the end, is it?  _It just never is, time and time again._


	6. City of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the toughest heros have to face the harshest realities. And only if they are able to push through, will they be called legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!

The world is dark. A smog covering the skies and a fog covers the ground. No matter what direction he looked in, nothing could be seen but a dirt pathway and an iron gate on both sides of him that are taller than himself. The only things illuminating anything was spots of glowing blue fungi. If it wasn’t for the eagerness of it all, this would be quite a sight to admire.

 

The android's legs moved without Connor’s consent, taking him further into the darkness, fog swirling between his shoes. Looking down at himself, he was in his android uniform. And yet there was no light coming from his temple to show his LED. But the brown haired boy found that he couldn’t lift his arm to check if it was there at all. It was as if someone was controlling his body while he still had his mind and eyes to see and observe the nothing around him.

 

It felt as if he had been walking in circles for ages, even though there was no way for that to be true for there were no turn on this path. Just a straight road leading to the end. And while he may not need to breath, he found it harder to do so the more he walked. It was if the air was being sucked out from the world, leaving him with the feeling of his chest tightening. Constricting.

 

Minutes and minutes added up until he swore that if he were human, his legs would be sore and need a break before his body shut down on its own. But Connor was not, in fact, human. So this aimless wandering was more tedious than anything. And without knowing where it was that his body was deciding to take him or how he got here in the first place, he could just  _ feel  _ his stress levels rising steadily. Just the tik, tik, of the levels hiking upwards.

 

Although if he could of somehow seen the future, then he wouldn’t be complaining, for what he came upon in that mist would be so much worse than walking with no direction.

 

The fog seemed to dissipate from his left, just enough for a small, too small, stone to catch his attention.

 

**Sumo**

 

**Best friend, Good boy, One of the family**

 

**2030-2038**

 

A gravestone? For Sumo? Sure their life expectancy was eight years, but when Connor had seen him last he was perfectly healthy with a few more years left in him. Even more if his diet was changed and walks became routine.

 

It shouldn’t be possible, yet it was right there in front of him. Maybe this was all just a dream, a nightmare. Some sort of hallucination brought upon by his subconsciousness. That’s what he hoped for, at least. But hopes were fickle and he could already feel the doubt seeping in.

 

The next thing he knew he was on the move again. The walk wasn’t that much longer, maybe only a minute or so. And even though he felt himself regain control of his body, the only thing the android could do was fall to his knees. Before him sat so many gravestones, just like Sumo’s. But this...this was something else entirely.

 

The detective couldn’t stop himself from scanning each and every one. Even as his artificial tears ran down his face and the processors slowed. He powered through, letting each one stain his mind permanently.

 

**Simon [PL600]**

 

**The voice of reason, a good friend**

 

**2028-2038**

  
  


**Alice Williams [YK500]**

 

**A caring child and wonderful daughter**

 

**2036-2038**

  
  


**Kara [PL600]**

 

**Loving mother, courageous and full of life**

 

**2038-2038**

 

 

**North [Traci]**

 

**A fighting spirit like no one before**

 

**2038-2038**

  
  


**Josh**

 

**Peace to the chaos**

 

**2038-2038**

  
  


**Markus [RK200]**

 

**The one who started it all and deserved to see it to the end**

 

**2025-2038**

  
  


**Hank Anderson**

 

**A great lieutenant, friend, and father**

 

**2018-2038**

  
  


Dozens upon dozens of gravestones and their meanings filtered through his tired processor. But the freckled boy read each and every one with as much care as he did the first. No matter how many tears fell or how unbearable the pain in his chest got, Connor continued to sit on his knees before them and read, read, read.

 

It was so painful, seeing the names of the ones he knew and met and cared for sprawled out on the stone as if those words could sum up their entire lives. Painful for the ones he didn’t know, never got a chance to. Were their stories easily summed up in those few words? There was just no way. But he would never _know_.

 

A voice, one he did not recognize seemed to whisper in his mind. “ _You did this. You killed them all._ ”

 

No. He thought back against the voice. There’s no way. This is just a nightmare! A glitch in my preconstruction software.

 

_ But is it? Look at those before you. You killed them and you enjoyed it. Watching the life drain from their eyes… _

 

Shut up!

 

_...knowing that it was **you** who put an end to their existence… _

 

That’s not true!

 

_...all for your mission to make your master's happy… _

 

No! I am free!

 

_...you killed them all. Accept it, Connor… _

 

“No!”

 

More tears fell from his eyes, but they were fake. A mere simulation of the real thing. For he was not human. He could never be human. Instead he was a monster stuck between worlds.

 

He was fake, just like the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

 

If he killed them, all of them, didn’t that mean he deserved to die too? Could he even die if he was a machine? Could he even be a machine if this all hurt so bad?

 

Around, and around, and around thoughts swirled and tossed inside the androids head. It was just an endless loop of both the suicide and self preservation natures that resided within himself. It seemed that the detective would never be able to stop fighting. Against the androids. Against his creators. Against himself.

 

Is that all he was good for? Fighting? Is that all the brown eyed boy would ever be able to do? Everyone who came in contact with him got hurt. And if what he was seeing was true, not only did they die, but so many others did as well.

 

_Give in._ The voice chirped as he sat in the hell of his own creation.

 

I don’t want to.

 

_ Give in. _

 

But it would be so easy…

 

_ Give in. _

 

Could he really just stop fighting?

 

_ Give in. _

 

Let the emotions take him over?

 

_ Give in. _

 

Not let anyone else down?

 

_ Give in _

 

He is just so _tired_

 

_ Give in _

 

He closed his eyes, tears drying from running out.

 

_ Give in _

 

The android took a breath he didn’t need

 

_ Give in _

 

But rather than the inky blackness he deserved

 

_ Give in _

 

Everything turned to a comforting white he was unfamiliar with.   
  



	7. Conclusion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the end isn't really the end at all

Connor’s deep brown eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the white that surrounded him.While he may be an android, the most advanced one at that, but it still took 1.23 seconds before his brown orbs were able to actually focus on the world around him.

 

Almost the entire room in which he is placed is white and sterile. The walls, the floors, the ceiling, and even the furniture was all a stark white that would not be pleasing to look at for long. However, the surface the detective is laying on is not white, but silver. Metal. An examination table of sorts.

 

For a brief moment he worried that he was back at Cyberlife, being disassembled for being their biggest failure. But on the chair next to him was the coat of none other than lieutenant Anderson. And by the warmth the space still held, the older man was here just moments ago.

 

The android could feel rather than see his stress levels ticking downwards. There was no way Hank would let Cyberlife have a hold of him. Not after everything they’ve been through.

 

That is, if his memories were correct.

 

To him, the revolution was a success. Markus had won and Connor had helped sway the tides in their favor. A month later, Markus and his crew went to DC, taking Connor with them as both a body guard and negotiator [much to both North’s and Connor’s dismays...at first. Two weeks later and a lot of verbal fighting, they were granted rights as a species and went back to Detroit. Still not feeling great about...everything, Connor moved in with Hank and got reinstated at the DPD as a Detective [per his request] and since then they have settled into a new normal.

 

The last thing he remembers before waking up here, alone, is March 3rd where he and Hank got a case involving a serial kidnapping. By looking in his servers, they clearly state that today is March 30th. Almost an entire month of memory was missing from his logs.

 

So that begs the question; what happened?

 

The android sat up, limbs feeling heavy and yet just as agile as ever. Like his mind was what was sluggish while everything else was in working order. This didn’t stop him from swinging his legs off the side of the table and immediately standing up, however.

 

While a little wobbly because of his slow processor, the detective didn’t stop moving towards the door on the far wall. The blinding white did not help his mind from working over-time to keep him upright, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was getting out, out, out.

 

… But why did he need to get out in the first place?

 

There was no danger in the vicinity. And the fact that Hank not only left his coat, but left him in the room showed that this was a… safe space. But the urge to get out an find what was going on was still strong in the wires just under his casing. Fight or flight, and Connor had always been a fighter.

 

The android used a scan to prove to himself that the door was in fact, not rigged to alarm if opened. With the ease of any other door, it opened wide to another competently white space. This time it was a hallway of sorts and had tile instead of the carpet ‘his’ room had. On one end was a fire escape, the other lead farther into the building.

 

After setting his audio processors as high as they could go, Connor decided to go towards the fire escape to gather more information and maybe even an escape route if things here weren’t what they were cracked up to be. 

 

It wasn’t until the detective fully stepped on the tile before he realized that he was, in fact, not wearing shoes. And while his pants were still firmly in place, it seemed that his shirt was missing too. But this was of no consequence for he could simply turn his sensors down and not feel the cold hitting the artificial skin.

 

With easy, preconstructeed steps, the brown haired boy made it to the fire escape door and pushed the offending object out of his way. It took more effort than the previous door, but it gave way easily enough. Instantly, the android began to scan the area and take in data.

 

It was day time, most likely around two in the afternoon judging by the suns position. (Not that he couldn’t use himself as a clock, but his processor was still muddled so rather than observing and getting new info, he would rather not use it).

 

The railing in which was supposed to be a fire escape was beyond rusted and with too much weight, could easily fall off of the hinges. Looking down, he seemed to be about four floors up. If the railing were to collapse under him, Connor would survive the fall with minimal injury. But the noise would call attention to himself.

 

Looking up and at the building, it seemed to have no more floors aside from the roof. That meant the only place to go now was down. At least it would be easier to search the building this way.

 

But… search the building for… what?

 

Tossing the thought from his processors and gently closing the door, Connor turned around fully and made his way down the other side of the hall. There still seemed to be no other noise what so ever besides himself on this floor, and a heat scan proved that there were at least no humans. Connor wanted to scan the floor below too, but he was just so _tired_. It would be difficult to scan the building while also keeping his moments in check. Not to mention he needed some reserved energy in case a fight broke out. Connor is the most advanced android Cyberlife has ever created, it would be nearly impossible to beat him in combat. But at low power?

 

It didn’t take long to find the stairs with a floor-wide scan. Soon enough he was crouching down the stairs one at a time, perplexed by the lack of security cameras. This place while neat, was unguarded and so far, not populated. But that soon changed as his scanner picked up on someone else about to come up the stairs.

 

Heavy foot fall, in no rush, calm. Most likely a male human who worked here. Whoever it was was getting closer, so Connor did the logical thing:

 

Climbed up the wall where the corners met for the turn that surely the man would be coming around any second now. He was halfway up the wall, high enough that he couldn’t be reached and yet also low enough that, if need be, he could jump down and over whoever was on their way.

 

The steps got louder and louder, sending his thirium pump into over drive. But on the outside, all was silent. Without looking or a scanner, there was no way of telling he was even here. The detective could go as far as to activate stealth mode, but he knew for a fact that the other was human. There was no need to hide from a scanner that wasn’t even there.

 

And it seemed, there was no reason to hide at all.

 

The man that rounded the corner and passed Connor without even knowing, was none other than lieutenant Anderson himself. A tired but powerful gate carefully crafted to move in a way that would not spill the coffee in his hands. Although that ease would do him no good soon enough.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson?” Connor whispered so gently he wasn’t even sure if the human could hear.

 

But sure enough the older man turned around, eyes going wide and coffee spilling on the ground. Neither of them paid it any mind, however. “Connor?!”

 

Slowly, the android slid down until both of his feet were firmly planted on the stairs once more. He didn’t even get a chance to speak before a hug was wrapped tightly around him. Without noticing, the brown haired boy ended up turning on his sensors to feel Hank’s warmth. To feel the comfort the other easily. Unsure as to why, he craved this contact and found himself gripping onto the other as if letting go would mean he would disappear.

 

Maybe he would.

 

“Connor, it’s so good to see you awake.” Was muffled softly into the android shoulder. The older mans voice was shaky, something that the detective wasn’t used to. But Connor was sure to not point it out.

 

“How long have I been in stasis?” He asked, still refusing to let go of the other even as he saw the coffee from before slowly dripping down the stairs.

 

Hank pulled back and sighed, weary and tired. “Let’s go to your room to talk, okay? It will be better if you sit down. I can tell you all I know.”

 

The other didn’t say anything, simply giving a small nod and letting the lieutenant lead the way back up the stairs and back into the room that he had...awoken in. While everything was still making him uneasy, there was a certain comfort in having Hank there with him. The room was a little less imposing. Condensed.

 

The brown haired android sat himself on the side of the bed while Hank sat in the chair next to it. It was only then that Connor really took Hank in. At first he was just so _relived_ to see him that details that would previously always be running had stopped entirely.

 

Connor will just blame it on his sluggish processor.

 

There were bags under his eyes, weight loss of 6 pounds, slow movements and responses, accelerated heart rate and deep breathing as well as...minimal self care.

 

“Lieutenant, it seems that you are sleep deprived. You should really go rest, get a shower, and eat some rejuvenating food to get back to full health.”

 

“Shit, Connor.” the older man sighs, but there is a hint of a smile on his face. “You’ve barely been awake for ten minutes and you are already bossing me around.”

 

The android gave a tilt of his head. “I am not trying to control you, but I do think that would be the best course of action to… go in the right direction.”

 

“With those puppy eyes of yours? Anything you say is hard to say no to. But we have other things to talk about now. What do you remember last?”

 

Connor knew what Hank was doing. This was an interrogation of sorts. No, this was a witness statement. Something had gone down, and it seems that Connor was somehow connected to it. Enough so to get Hank involved. Most likely some form of homicide, unless the older man joined the case for the sole fact that Connor was a part of it. Not very by the books, but it was a welcoming thought.

 

“Not much.” the android answered honestly, looking up at the white ceiling as if it would have all the answers. “My processor has been… muddled since I came to. Some files are… harder to access. As of now the last thing I remember is March third.”

 

“That’s the day you went missing.” 

 

“I… suppose it is.” While it was obvious, actually hearing that he was missing for such a long period of time without being able to remember it was… jarring. But there were more pressing matters than his emotions. “I seem to still have my memory files from after, but they are encrypted. It will take about an hour to unlock them all and even then I will only be able to look at them one at a time in order to make sure I don’t miss anything. I’m sorry, Hank.”

 

“Don’t apologize, son.” Hank’s large hand rested on the androids and gave it a firm squeeze, bringing brown eyes up to meet blue. “I’m just… so glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I woulda done if I lost you.”

 

The android smiled gently, placing his smaller hand on Hank’s. “You’re going to have to try harder than that to get rid of me lieutenant.”

 

The two stared into each others eyes. Bathing in the comfort the other brought to them. An unlikely bond that formed into something irreplaceable. Even when the door opened, their hands stayed together as they looked at who walked in.

 

And it was none other than Markus.

 

As soon as Connor met the others deep blue and warm green eyes, the RK200 dropped the files in his hand. Papers scattered all over the floor in a mess, but neither of them payed any mind to them. Connor could only focus on the brightness that shone in the other’s pupils. Tears glistening just beneath the surface.

 

Markus was stuck being completely absorbed in the lively brown eyes of the detective. A color unlike any other android, his own personal shade. A color the leader had been praying to see again for days now. A color he feared may have been lost for good.

 

“Connor!” Without the grace and poise the deviant leader usually carried with him, the tan boy ran to Connor and threw his strong arms around his shoulders tightly. Almost as if he were to let go, his friend would fall apart. “I thought we lost you for a second there.” he whispered, voice modulator going weak with all the emotion he had been holding back for the last two weeks.

 

The detective smiled and reciprocated the hug. “You know me Markus, I always accomplish my missions. It would take more than that to get rid of me.”

 

Markus gave a weak laugh as he pulled back. “Of course. How could I forget?” It was silent for a moment as the two of them made eye contact. Forgetting the rest of the world for the time being. Simply finding solace in each other. “How are you feeling?” the leader whispered, trying to keep their little bubble of peace intact.

 

“Muddled.” Connor admitted quietly. “It should take about a day for my memories to clear up. I’m...sorry if this inconveniences you.”

 

The leader let out a huff of breath that he did not need. “Don’t worry about that, Connor. What matters is that you rest up. However…”

 

“However?” Hank asked, making the other two jump from their spots having temporarily forgotten that the aged lieutenant was even in the room.

 

“Uh, yes. However, I’m afraid that when your memories clear you will be… Well, you might panic. When Hank found you in that cargo container, you were not in the _best_ condition. I’m worried that when you remember everything all at once you may panic or force yourself into a soft reboot.”

 

Connor nodded to show that he understood. “Yes, I have always been slower with being able to handle and understand emotions than the others, it would make sense if I were to have some sort of relapse. What do you suggest?”

 

“There’s not much we can do. But if possible, having someone with you would probably make it easier. So just… keeping friends by your side might be the best. So we- uh,  _ they _ , can support you through it.”

 

Connor removed his eyes from Markus’ and turned to Hank. “Would you mind? I don't know how long it will take or when it will happen and I don’t want you to stay up longer than necessary but…”

 

The aged man stuck his arm out and ruffled his idiot partner and android sons hair. “Of course, kiddo. You don’t even need to ask.”

 

The detective laughed as he gently swatted the offending limb. Then he turned to Markus with a smile and painted blue cheeks. “I... don’t suppose you’re free to keep me company as well? I know you’re busy, being the grand leader and all that.”

 

“I am a busy man.” the older android joked. “But for you? I’ll clear my schedule.”

 

Things were happy, peaceful. As if nothing ever happened and they could just be normal. Tonight would tell the tale of a different story, a tragedy. But for now things were content to be as they were. The android detective with a found family. The deviant leader who cares for all. And the millennial lieutenant with happiness he never thought he’d find again.

 

End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a better explanation as to what happened in part 2! I haven't *really* started writing it yet, but it will only be a few chapters to expand on what happened and the aftermath.
> 
> Originally it was all going to be part of this chapter but it was just too long and dragged on. Thanks for sticking with this!


End file.
